Many structural arrangements are known for supporting the lower (or lumbar) portion of the back of a person sitting upright against a chair back or even resting against an inclined back portion of a less vertically challenging item of furniture. Ribbed or otherwise reinforced articles have been suggested for relieving the stresses that sitting or partial reclining imposes upon the human lower back.
Whatever the comfort or therapeutic value of such structures, they tend to be over-structured in the form of belts, braces, etc. Even if in pillow form they tend to be tailored to specific complex curvatures, which may be fine for some people but not for others.
U.S. utility patents have issued for similarly useful articles, many of them with adjustable structure, such as Curtis 3,765,721; Striano 5,489,260; Gustine 5,544,377; and Leighton 5,551,085.
Similarly, U.S. design patents have issued for generally simpler articles, such as to Sims and Joseph D-282,990; Castronovo D-335,997; Pearl and Lovegrove D-364,065; and Reedus D-368,524.
Notwithstanding the contributions of the mentioned (and other) inventors, there remains a need to enhance overall individualization of lumbar support with uniformity of external design. Our present effort undertakes to provide all persons concerned with such choice.